Dragons Battle Royal
This what-if? battle royale pits Shruikan (Inheritance cycle), Smaug (The Hobbit), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), and Lung Tien Lien (Temeraire Series) Description Shruikan, Smaug, Dragon Maleficent, and Lung Tien Lien are some of pop cultures most fearsome and evil dragons to have ever existed, Now it is an all out fight to see who is the most malevolent of them all. Interlude Wiz: There are few things in this world that can inspire awe and terror like a dragon. Some of the most fearsome and down right malevolent are... Boomstick: Shruikan the nightmare of the Inheritance Cyle Wiz: Smaug from the Hobbit... Boomstick: and Dragon Maleficent.... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills who would win a death battle Shruikan Wiz: In the land of Alagaësia the mad king, Galbatorix was lost to rule if he did not have a dragons. Boomstick: Desperate to gain incredbile power very fast Galbatorix forcibly bonded the mighty black Shruikan Wiz: With Shruikan by his side Galbatorix made war against the riders and won, but it came at the cost off. Boomstick: His fucking mind! Shruikan is utterly insane having lost all of his humanity and will power to his master Wiz: Shruikan's only desire is to burn and destroy every last being and plant until nothing remained. '' '''Boomstick: Even though he is insane there is no denying his accomplishments. He is the one of the only dragons to have survived the fall of the rider, has defeated much more powerful dragons and their riders, and is powerful enough to take on an army of magical users alone.' Wiz: Even so Shruikan's first and last appearence was in the last book, so his powers, abilities, and skills are limited. We can only compare and multiply it to suit Shruikan Boomstick: Dragons breath fire, fly, and use powerful claws and teeth. Plus, as time passes a dragons combat experience grows, which is why in Sphira's case able to beat her arch enemy Thorn ever time despite being bigger and bulkier. Wiz: Being that Shruikan is (by the books estimations) 105 years old he is more than experience in the art of combat Boomstick: Size also counts and in the book Shruikan is claimed to be the largest to have been alive at the time. Since there isn't a proper number ''' '''range we can assume b comparing Sapheria at the end of the book who was the size of a two story house, and then Glaedr the size of a small hill... Wiz: A small hill is at the maximum fifty feet, and since Shruikan is twice that size we can assume that Shruikan is one hundred feet Boomstick: Combining his size, power, and insanity Shruikan just may be the most dangerous drake to have ever lived Smaug Wiz: Long ago, in a mythical land called middle earth, far to the east lay the lonely mountian ruled Thror and his might dwarf empire. Until one day the riches they have accumulated brought about their doom Boomstick: And doom came in the form of none other than Smaug Godzilla music plays Boomstick: Thats the wrong music bonehead Music corrects Wiz: Anyway, ''Smaug was a "great" fire drake of the Third Age, considered to be the last "great" dragon to exist in Middle Earth. '''Boomstick: Drawn to the enormous wealth amassed by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain during the reign of King Thror, he laid waste to the neighboring city of Dale and captured the Lonely Mountain, driving the surviving Dwarves into exile.' Wiz: For almost two hundred years, Smaug hoarded the Lonely Mountain treasures to himself and ruled within the Lonely Mountain, until a company of Dwarvesmanaged to enter the Lonely Mountain and drive him out of hiding. Boomstick: Correctly believing that the dwarves had received assistance from the men of Lake-town in entering the Lonely Mountain, Smaug left the mountain to wreak destruction upon Lake-town, nearly decimating it before being slain by Bard the Bowman. Wiz: it was a one in a million shot, and had Bard fail Smaug, and technically the entire lord of the rings series would have played out very differently Boomstick: Ya, living in retirement on a shit loud of wealth Wiz: Anyway, Smaug is enormous calculated to be one hundred and forty one feet Boomstick: His size isn't the only incredible thing this dragon has to offer. Being a fully-grown dragon, Smaug was both massive and powerful, possessing physical strength great enough to crush stone with ease, as seen by his attack on the Lonely Mountain. He was able to fly thanks to his large wings, and had the ability to breath streams of searing hot flame from his mouth. Some comments in The Hobbit imply that his entire body was imbued with fire, as he was seen to glow in the darkness of the Lonely Mountain's depths, and his usual paths were said to have been "smoothed and slimed" (i.e. melted) by his passage. Wiz: ''Like many dragons of Middle-earth, Smaug's monstrous appearance also belied keen senses and a dangerously sharp mind. Smaug is smart. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of his treasure hoard, immediately registering the theft of a single cup after Bilbo made his first visit to his lair. When the hobbit returned a second time, Smaug was already expecting him by feigning sleep, and immediately declared that he could sense the thief even if he could not see him. Although Bilbo was clever enough not to fall for Smaug's attempts to trick him into revealing his exact position, the dragon used the resulting conversation to plant doubts in Bilbo's mind, correctly guessing that the "burglar" had allied himself with the Dwarves and the men of Lake Town and asking if Bilbo had ever considered the logistical difficulties of getting his share of Smaug's treasure back to his home. '''Boomstick: Defensively, Smaug's reddish-gold scales rendered him impervious to nearly all weapons, but his underbelly was relatively soft and vulnerable. To compensate for this, Smaug took to sleeping upon the gathered treasure of the Lonely Mountain, allowing bits of gold and jewels to embed themselves in his body.' Wiz: This "diamond waistcoat" was intended to cover Smaug's only physical weak spot, but when Bilbo Baggins confronted the dragon in his lair, he discovered a bare patch on the left side of his chest. Boomstick: This would be Smaug's downfall when Bard was told this by an ancient thrush that overheard Bilbo relating this information to the Dwarves, enabling him to defeat Smaug by shooting his Black Arrow into the bare patch Wiz: Despite his truly incredible intelligence. Smaug is portrayed psychopathic, arrogant, and greedy, possessing an unquenchable desire for gold. His most distinguishing characteristic (aside from his greed) is his arrogance, as Smaug proudly boasts of his superiority and impregnability to Bilbo during their encounter. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he unwittingly reveals the weak spot in his chest to Bilbo when showing the Hobbit how he had willfully coated his underbelly in treasure to protect it. Boomstick: Still his negatives are certainly countered by his high intelligence. Smaug appears to possess a rather sardonic sense of humor, darkly mocking Bilbo while they converse within the Lonely Mountain's treasure chamber. Smaug seems to dislike Dwarves, considering them to be weak and pathetic creatures far beneath him, making unfavorable comments about Thror and showing no remorse over his slaughter of their kind and claiming of their kingdom. Wiz: Intelligent, power, and ancient Smaug may just be the greatest calamity the Third age had ever dealt with : Smaug- My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death! Dragon Maleficent Wiz: In the golden age Walt Disney became famous for his ability to turn fairytales into bigbudgett films. Boomstick: Among his creation was a reincarnation the tale Sleeping Beauty, which herald the arrival of Maleficent Wiz: Since this is a dragons battle we will be focus on Dragon Maleficent. ''Arguably Maleficent's final and most powerful form.'' Boomstick: Like all dragons, Dragon Maleficent breaths fire, uses her claws and teeth Wiz: But, what about that weight. She is perhaps either the most well muscled or the fattest terrifying to exist. Look at her! How can she possibly fly Boomstick: That would be something truly interesting to see, but despite her appearance Dragon Malefiecent has made some truly impressive accomplishments. Such as her ability to not be damaged by the sword of truth in the initial battle between her and Philip Wiz: And it was only because comebind might Flora, Fauna and Merryweather by magically empowering the Sword of Truth that enabled Philip to win the day Boomstick: Otherwise that dick of a prince would be nothing more than a pile of ash Wiz: Basing our information on Maleficent in her regular for, and then increasing it to her dragon form. We can tell that No mortal weapons, meer magic (such as the three fairies), and mightest of armies could defeat her, and it seems that the Aurora's and Philip's kingdoms were not taken away simply by her choice alone Boomstick: And how does that relate to her dragon form? Wiz: It means that it takes an exceptionally powerful person to meet Maleficent head on, and Philip was never going to be a match for Maleficent had is not been for the fairies support every step of the way, and when no army would dare attack you simply by command there is no denying Maleficent impregnability. Boomstick: More over she seem to be immune to her own power, such as walking through her own forest of thorn, and threw hardened thorns by her fire. Wiz: Maleficent is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve her evil goals Boomstick: On top of her deviousness, is very misleading in her personality. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Maleficent unleashes the full brunt of her wrath with a smile. A sign she relishes in the pain of others Wiz: Maleficent may just be one of the most powerful villains in Disney history. Maleficent- Now shall you deal with me, O Prince... and all the powers of HELL!!! Lung Tien Lien Boomstick: In the alternate time line of Earth history. Dragons have been turned into weapons of mass, bad ass destruction. Wiz: Among the most powerful of these dragon species is the mighty celestials Boomatick: and the most feared among their order is albino, Lung Tien Lien Wiz: Lien was believed to be cursed because she was born in "mourning colors" (albino). Her name may be based on Prince Yongxing took her as his companion even though it removed him from the Imperial succession. However, many other people and dragons in China continued to regard her with superstitious fear. Boomstick: Lien was a dedicated scholar and took the rigorous Imperial Examinations, although her status as a Celestial would have exempted her from that requirement. She earned the title of zhuang-yuan in taking the first place among the ten thousand scholars who took the exams in that year, but it is not known whether she received the bureaucratic appointment and responsibilities that would have been awarded to other such scholars. Wiz: Something that is unique in the world of pop culture dragons Boomstick: The thing that also makes Lien unique among dragons in todays world is the fact she doesn't breath fire, but that won't stop this big bad bitch from unleashing another powerful ability, which is called Divine Wind Wiz: Divine Wind is perhaps the strangest ability in a dragon I have ever read. T''he Divine Wind is the most mysterious of dragon abilities-- a sort of 'sonic roar' capable of doing great destruction, especially to objects made of wood. It only presents itself in one breed in all the world, the Celestial. '''Boomstick: This sucker packs a punch, as Lien was able destroy an entire fleet of ship, which allowed Napoleon to escape, and celebrate a massive victory. ' Wiz: However this ability comes at a great cost. Celestials are not born or bred to fight, and in a world where a dragon's armor is already lacking this makes Celestials, vic a versa Lien, vulnerable Boomstick: Still it is not all bad. Where they lack in armor they make up for in agility and mobility. Celestial can hover in the air by beating their wings backward and forward like a giant humming bird Wiz: A humming bird that can destroy fleets simply by blowing air Boomstick: Screw fire! I am going for the fly white whale that flies like a humming bird. I mean.... That's some scary shit right there Wiz: Lung Tien Lien might just be able to out manuver threw this battle Death Battle! Wiz: Okay the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a Dragon Death Battle! Gate closes and Opens Lonely Mountian Lung Tien Lien, Napoleon Bonaparte and a platoon of his soldiers, Prince Philip, Bilbo, and Company of Thorin Oakenshield prepare to enter the mountain Bilbo: Isn't this kind of over kill, Thorin? I mean wouldn't it be easy just to send me in there to retrivee the stone? Thorin: We made our deals with this foreign folk, and they promised us that they will help us slay the dragons; Plus what better way to kill a dragon than with another dragon? Lien looks over at them, and then looks back at Napoleon: Lien: You should let me come in there with you Napoleon: The place would be to tight a space for you, and with out combindd mighty this Smoak won't stand a chance against us. However I distrust that we must share this bounty with an Englishmen Philip: I heard that, and remember when I said I am not a part of your war Napoleon: You live in England that is enough incentive for me to distrust you! Throin: Enough bickering this battle will not be won by division, but by the strength of unity! Lien looks back at Napoleon Lien: What shall I do then? Napoleon: Fiy up onto one of the ledges and wait. Should something like this dragon come out be prepared to attack, and kill him Lien: I will Together Thorin and his company, Bilbo, Prince Philip, and Napoleon and his soldiers entered the mountain England Maleficent is seated upon her throne waiting frustratingly for news of Aurora and Philip's whereabouts. Maleficent: Curse all the kings horses and all the kings men! While my tentacle friend deals with a stupid prince to bring down her enemy. I must rely on foolish servants to help me simply find mine! A pig servant enters the room: Servant: Boss, we have tracked down where Prince Philip and Princess Aurora are Maleficent leans forward: Maleficent: Tell me Servant: Aparentlyy they have travel to a land called middle earth, and are helping a group of dwarves claim a mountain Maleficent: A mountain?, she laughs Sooo predictable these people are! Always helping fools accomplishing foolish tasks! And He bring his wife with him? Probably as a pleasure object when times get boring, and she is such a dits that should believe it to the contrary. ''She stands up At least I can help make this little venture of their worth while... and with that she teleports out of her throne room '''Alagaësia' Galbatorix sit upon his throne with his hand against he temple as he tries to sooth himself: Galbatorix: Curse the Varden, curse that blue bitch dragon and her farmer rider. My mighty empire falls before them like leaves in the wind! My crown champion losses to Saphirae and Eragon every time. Simply because he is weak and has a crush on their leader! I should have figured out who was the strongest of Brom's sons to begin with. Otherwise I would not be facing this ridiculous problem. They are starving out my resources, and making my treasury empty! Soon I will have nothing left to fund this war A group of soldiers enter the dark throne room lead by a decorated genrall. They take a knee before their king: Galbatorix: Aaa General Maraad! I trust that you have some good news for me General Maraad: Yes my lord! We have discovered a solution to our funding problem Galbatorix leans forward: Maraad: My men and I have just recently heard of a tale of a land called Middle Earth, and from what the ranger and the red hair elf have told us. There is a place called the Lonely mountain, which hold vast riches beyond count! Gold, silver, crystals, and rubies by the millions! Enough to pay for this war ten times over, and even buy back the alliegence of Surda! Galbatorix laughs: Galbatorix: If even what you say is half true then I will take this mountain in the name of the Empire imedeatly, but if you are wrong Maraad then you will really taste the flames, and I will watch the light leave your eyes in agony General Maraad: I must warn you my lord. The mountian is guarded by ferocious dragon '' The ground trembles as Shruikan enters into the light: ''Galbatorix: It is of no problem to us. Besides Shruikan hasn't had a good fight for an age. Do you still crave dragon flesh my dear? ''Shruikan growls ''Claim this mountain in my name Shruikan. Destroy all that stand in you our way... Kill the dragon... Leave none alive! Shruikan exits the capital takes wing, and flies towards middle earth Lake Town Maleficent land on the shores just outside of the lake. Using her magic she find where Aurora is, but Philip is nowhere to be seen. Teleporting into the same room Maleficent confronts Aurora. Terrified she backs up against the wall trembling in terror. Smiling with pleasure at seeing the fear. Maleficent walks over and rips out Aurora's heart. Using her magic again Maleficent discovers that Prince philip had left for the Lonely Mountain: Maleficent: One down... One to go! ''and cruses her heart. She then transforms into her dragon form, which destroys the house she is in. After a few attempt Maleficent manages to get of the ground, and begins flying towards the lonely mountain. Shortly thereafter. Shruikan descends from the skies, and bathes Lake Town in flames. Killing everyone including Bard. After three swoops and scorching the town. Shruikan begins to fly towards the Lonely mountain '''Lonely Mountain' Thorin and his company, Bilbo, Prince Philip, and Napoleon and his platoon run out threw a small hole in the front entrance to the lonely mountain. Suddenly the blockage explodes outwards, as Smaug comes barreling threw Smaug: You will burn! ''and with that unleashes a great blast of fire that engulf the entire party. When the flames dissipate the party is nothing more than charcoll and ash ''Lien: NO! '' she land on the ground and lets out a moarnful howl Maleficent land as well, and bellows in fury at the sight of the dead Prince Philip: She glares at Smaug: ''You took away my victory! No I will take something from you! Smaug: You will take nothing from me Lien: You will all suffer my wrath! Shruikan lands, and growls viciously at all of them: Galbatorix: Destroy them Maleficent: You poor simple fools! ''Thinking you could defeat ME?! Me, the Mistress of all evil! ''Smaug: I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I AM KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN! Fight! In unison all the dragons roar at each other. Shruikan, Smaug, and Maleficent unleash a great blast of fire that collides into a stalmeate. Lien inflates her chest and uses Divine Wind, which rattles the other dragons who grit their teeth and moan in painfromm the blast. Shaking his head Shruikan leaps at Lien who professionally dodges the oncoming dragon, and bats him with her tail, which forces Shruikan trip over and crash. Flying up Lien dives down and knocks Shruikan down before he could get up. Smaug and Maleficent engage in a fiecee claw and teeth battle neither or gaining ground. Smaug uses his horns and gores Malefecient from beneath, but he scales protect her for the moment. Using the bulk of her weight Maleficent presses down on Smaug's back painfully forcing him to the ground, and then unleashes a jet of green flame upon him. Engulfing both herself and Smaug. Shruikan stands and shakes Lien off. Looking towards the green flames Shruikan bellows, runs, and leaps into the flames. Extending his forepaws like a tiger Shruikan collides with Maleficent, and the two go tumbling out of the flames. Shruikan with a swipe of his right claw opens Maleficent's chest. Letting out a scream in pain Maleficent gives Shruikan a right cross, then a left, grabbing his right horn she punchss him in the snout, and forces him to the ground. Lifting him up with her great strength Maleficent throw Shruikan against the side of the mountain. Descending from the skies Lien expands her chest and unleashes Divine Wind, which stuns both dragons, and causes a large protion of the mountain to go crashing down on Shruikan burying him. Shaking her head Maleficent roars at Lien and takes flight. Lien flies away from Maleficent for the moment, and the veers around, and flies straight at her. Shocked at Lien's agility Maleficent is unable to dodge Lien's attack. Striking hard into Maleficent Lien passes with ease adjust her course, flies above the much bulkier dragon, and careens into her. This forces them both to fall rapidly downwards. As the fall who is on top of Maleficent bites off her wing. Maleficent roars in pain, spins around, and grabs Lien in a tight embrace, sinking her claws in for a more secure grip. Lien is unable to break away as the two dragons fall out of the clouds and decsend towards Lake Town, which is still in flames. Maleficent: We shall go together! The two dragons crash into the town, and a great explosion of water, embers, and smoke erupt in their wake. Lien weakly climbs out of the destruction, and clambers threw the wreckage. Suddenly Maleficent burst from out of the water, and land upon Lien. As the two engage once more. A red haired elf, two dwarves and group of refugees try desperately to find a way out. Grabbing Lien by the chin Maleficent holds Lien up with her right hand, and then punches her across the temple twice. Upon the thrid she puts all her force into it, and Lien falls away into the water. Before she can rise Maleficent grabs her by the neck and holds her under. Lien struggle for a long time, and then her body becomes motionless. Maleficent unleashes a roar of victory. The sound of wood getting crushed draw the groups attention. Behind them a large shape rises. Slowly Smaug steps out of the smoke, and unleashes his own mighty roar. Realizing this battle isn't over Maleficent turns her attention to Smaug. As she move toward him, she unwittingly gave the refugees a chance to escape. The two dragons walk towards each other stop, roar once more, and attack. Smaug goes for the throat, but Maleficent grabs him by the throat, and throws him backwards. Recovering quickly Smaug spins around, and bats Maleficent with his tail, which send her falling to the side. Taking a deep in hale Smaug unleashes a jet of flame, which scorches Maleficent's exposed side. Rising up she roar in pain, and charges at Smaug, but before she can reach him. Shruikan descend from out of nowhere, and collides with Maleficent. Now on top of her Shruikan bite down and rips Maleficent's throat spilling the Mistress blood into the lake. Snorting Shruikan turns his attention to Smaug, but he is not there. Suddenly Smaug come down from his own aerial assultt. Grabbing Shruikan, Smaug drags him up into the air, then he releases him, which send Shruikan crashing into a group of burning buildings. Circling once Smaug proceeds to fly back towards the mountain. He is just outside of the Lonely mountains entrance when Smaug hear the sounds of wings beating behind him. Looking back he sees Shruikan flapping quickly after him his eyes are blind with rage. His scale defense of fallen away across his body; even now many fall away like feather from a bird. Smaug huff, and changes course. Going of at a nighty degree angle Smaug quick reach the clouds, and stops. Bracing himself, Smaug takes the full impact of Shruikan, and the two dragons begin to fall from the sky. Shruikan maddly attack Smaug, and Smaug bites and scratch Shruikan exposing more and more of the soft tender hide beneath. Smaug: I am fire... ''Smaug head butts Shruikan, disorianting him. Worming his away around Shruikan Smaug grabs the back of head. ''Smaug: I am... Forcing the dragons head forward the dragons go crashing to the ground. Smaug: Death! Leaping off of Shruikan, Smaug glides a few feet away, turns around he faces Shruikan. Growling Shruikan slowly starts to stand, shaking weakly: Galbatorix: Destroy him, Shruikan Shruikan roars, but Smaug make an ever stronger more powerful roar. The two dragons leap at each other, and collide neither or gaining ground. With his forepaws Shruikan pushes Smaug down, and bite down on the back of his neck. Shaking him of Smaug wings the lower part of his body forward, and punches Shruikan underneath the chin. With his neck exposed Smaug lunges forward, and bites down. Applying the full force of his jaw muscles and at the same time breaths fire. Smaug both crushes and scorches Shruikan's throat. Shruikan falls to the ground dead. Smaug places a dominating hand upon the dead dragon, and unleashes a victorious roar Conclusion K.O Boomstick: That... Was... Awesome! Wiz: This was an incredible battle. All opponents countered each other well in combat Boomstick: Lien Divine Wind is strange unique, and powerful, but it is not deadly. The supersonic power might only real benefit is to shatter wood, which is why it allowed her to defeat a fleet, but in battle the best thing it could do is stun an opponent Wiz: More over Lien is weakly built, and was not bred for combat, which made her vulnerable to attack, and while Maleficent is impressive, tough, and strong. She relies on using a duel typing method (switching from human to dragon), which she depends on to decive and destroy her opponents. Since this was a dragon battle. Maleficent had to remain in her dragon form, something she never rely had to depend on up until this moment. Boomstick: and as big, old, and powerful as Shruikan is. Smaug is older, bigger, and even more powerful Wiz: Shruikan is insane, and lacks the ability to plan and stratigies in battle. Depending more on beastial instinct and fury to win the day Boomstick: It took a one in a million shot to defeat Smaug. Where it took the simplicity of two young dragons, and a spear to kill the omighty Shruikan. Wiz: Most importantly, Smaug is smart, using his wits to change the tide of battle in his favor, and puts everything that is at his disposal to use Boomstick: Shruikan didn't have the brains to figure it out Wiz: The Winner is Smaug Smaug: I think our little game ends here! Next time on death battle On the cold lifeless plains of Dragonblight the corpses of two armies lay. One is the dark horde and the other is the scourge At its center stand two great lords of darkness Sauron, draws forth his mighty mace The Lich King, draws forth Frostmourne Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Elephant777 Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card